


Graduation!

by str3sslevelzer0



Category: D&D - Fandom
Genre: Birds, Chaos, D&D, Gen, Phantom needs to take his meds, Soul is a dumbass, Symphony could (and will) kill you, blue could probably kill you, but we love that, damian has lost it, everyone is dumb, i dont know how to tag on this godamn site, mc likes watching things explode, r a t, uhhhhhhh, who let sumaiya back in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/str3sslevelzer0/pseuds/str3sslevelzer0
Summary: Some fun stories i wrote for my D&D groupJust some kids struggling with collage, the people aren't much better though
Kudos: 5





	1. Timbothy?

The day had lagged on excruciatingly long today, with Ross dropping a test on the class out of nowhere at 7 am and him forgetting his wallet in his desk so he had to miss out on lunch, all Harper wanted to do was lay in his bed until next semester. So why did he think that his dorm would be a good place to try and rest.

The second he unlocked his door, he regretted almost all of his life choices.

“HARPER, GUESS WHAT” ‘oh christ’ was the only thing Harper could think of as he saw his roommate, Soul, walk out of the kitchen, “What's up?” Harper asked, in his usual up to beat tone, “I CAUGHT A FUCKING RAT” Soul said, very happily, “Oh sick! Where’d you throw it out?” Harper said, pleasantly surprised, “What do you mean ‘throw it out’?” ...no fucking way “Soul. Where is the rat?” Harper asked, resisting the urge to just leave the dorm, “he’s chilling in the kitchen, relax, I actually have him stuck” Soul explained very calmly to the very angry bird. Harper walked into the kitchen, and sure enough, there was a rat in a make-shift cage sitting in the middle of the kitchen. Harper sighed and picked up the cage, fully intent on letting him outside, but Soul stopped him, “Hey! Put Timbothy down!” Soul said, with a mix of anger and worry, “T-...Timbothy? Yeah no, the campus would fucking kill us if they knew we had a rat we were just keeping in the dorm” Harper said, Soul, didn’t budge, “Just look at this face and tell me you don't want to keep him” Soul said as he pushed the ‘cage’ up to eye level with him and Harper.

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he had always been quite fond of rodents, and he also knew that eventually, Soul would use one of his many tactics to get this.

Plus, the rat was pretty cute

“Fine” Harper sighed, “He can stay. But, he never leaves our room, got it?”, Soul’s eyes lit up as he hugged the cage “Thank you thank you thank you! I promise ill take good care of him!” he said, and harper just sighed

He just wanted to go to bed


	2. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phantom do be gaming doe

Sumaiya had enough on her plate already trying to balance out her class choices and trying to decide what she really wanted to do with her life and her above-average student debt due to her changing her major a few times already. At least she had a decent roommate.

"Welcome back," Phantom said as Sumaiya walked into the dorm, "How was class?" He was sitting on the couch, scrolling through Instagram, and playing music through his earbuds. "It was good, fuckin exhausting though," She said walking to the kitchen to grab a drink, "But I don't really know what I was expecting," she said, "It is gymnastics after all" "Mhm, I bet," Phantom said, only half paying attention, as he was texting someone with a goofy smile on his face. "Who you talking to?" Sumaiya said, sitting down across from him, "Caleayo" he answered "Ah," Sumaiya said getting a smug grin on her face "You and your crush always seem to be texting each other" Sumaiya giggled at his expression "He is _not_ my crush" Phantom said, blushing through his fur. Sumaiya laughed even more "Oh please, it's brutally fucking obvious. He's the only person you ever talk to, he and you share the same interests, christ you're both even in the same class" Sumaiya explained, much to Phantoms displeasure "I- That doesn't mean anything!" Phantom said, regaining his composure "Plus" he grumbled "I doubt you and Huey were any better" Sumaiya perked up "So you admit you have a crush on him?". Phantom grumbled something she couldn't hear, but she laughed anyway, "But yes," She said calming down "Huey and I were exactly the same" Phantom didn't respond. "Oh come on, Sumaiya said standing up from the couch, "Don't be like that" Phantom still didn't look away from his phone. Sumaiya sighed and walked over to the TV and picked up two controllers for the console she had brought with her, "Alright I know what'll cheer you up" Sumaiya said walking over to the couch, "You wanna play Mario Kart?" Phantom finally looked over from his phone and sighed "Fine" He said angrily, but Sumaiya could see he was trying to hide a smile.

The time passed rather quickly as they went from game to game, pissing each other off in Mario Kart, Having fun ( _Burning down villages_ ) in Minecraft, and taking turns on Splatoon. Just as Sumaiya was about to start another round, she looked at the time "Oh shit it's almost midnight, I should probably go to bed" She said, and Phantom nodded. As she stood up to go to her room, she spoke up "Oh and if you need any help with your crush, ill be here to help". Phantom blushed again "He's not my-!" he sighed and sumaiya spoke again; "Alright, alright, I'll stop," she said as she opened he bedroom door. "Hey, Sumaiya?" Phantom called. She turned around "Yeah?", "Thank you, ill take you up on that offer sometime" Sumaiya nodded.

At least she had a good roomate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phantom is a little piss boy who can't handle his emotions


	3. Marry Little Band of Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang's all here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no fucking clue how to write Damian

Harper had known Damian for a little bit from when he took band for a while before he decided his major. They had hit it off rather well, with him teaching Harper how to use the flute (especially with a beak), and Harper had brought snacks into the class that he would split with him. It had been a while since they had hung out due to Harper changing majors and just General school stuff, so when he got a text from him he was relatively surprised.

It was the start of class when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He sighed and pulled out his phone, hoping it was important.

_ 1:37 PM - Text from Damian  _

_ "Hey Harper, It's been a while, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime soon. Get back to me when you can!"  _

Harper smiled and unlocked his phone, starting to type a reply when the kid next to him bumped his arm. Haper looked over at him, "Shouldn't you be paying attention to the teacher and not your boring ass friends?" he said smugly. Yeah, always the charmer he was. Harper put away his phone and sighed, "Fuck off Copy"

* * *

_ 3:01 PM - Text from Harper  _

_ "Hey, sorry I was still in class, but yeah I can hang out today if you want, I have some time after lunch so does 4 work? lmk when you get the chance"  _

Damian smiled as he saw the text, happy he got a response, and texted him back.

_ You: Yeah 4 works fine! should I meet you at the cafe or do you have somewhere else in mind?  _

_ Harper: the cafe works fine for me, see you then?  _

_ You: Yup! Oh and Symphony might want me to come to get them from gymnastics, so you might have to third wheel lol  _

_ Harper: haha, don't worry I think I can manage, see you at 4!  _

Damian put his phone in his pocket and started to walk back to his dorm, he was gonna be waiting a while anyway.

* * *

Harper threw away his now empty tray and looked over towards the entrance, and there he was, standing at the Exit. Damian saw him and waved at him, Harper chuckled and walked over to him. Well, long time no see huh?" Harper said as he looked the taller kid over, "do people still call you a clown?" he said, staring at the rainbow shirt he was wearing. Damian laughed and scratched the back of his neck "Heh, yeah, they do," Harper laughed and followed Damian out of the cafe, presumably towards the Gymnastics classroom. On the way there, Damian and Harper took time to catch up on the past 4 months they had missed out on

When they reached the Gymnastics room, Damian walked over to the back where he saw Symphony and a girl with long hair and a flower behind her ear hanging out in the back

Damian walked over to them and suck up on Symphony to hug them. "Hello there beautiful! Are you ready to go?" Damian said, smiling sweetly. Symphony laughed and let go of Damian, "Yeah, I think we're going over to Sumaiyas dorm for a little bit" Damian nodded and looked over to Sumaiya, she smiled.

After the Symphony and Sumaiya finished changing out of their gymnastic outfit, they met the boys outside. Symphony went over to Damian, leaving Harper and Sumaiya to lag behind in awkward silence. "So, what is this, fourth wheeling?" Sumaiya said. Harper chuckled, "I think it still only counts as third-wheeling," Sumaiya laughed and held out her hand, "I'm Sumaiya." Harper took her hand, careful not to cut her, "Harper," he said, "Well, I hope you can handle an annoying roommate" she said, and Haper laughed, "Oh trust me, I'm used to that", "You too?", Sumaiya asked "You have no idea," Harper thought for a second and pulled out his phone to text Soul, "Actually, how about I just show you, whats your dorm number?"


	4. When in Doubt, Bring in more lore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took long enough

The dorm was about as packed as it could get considering they were only supposed to hold a max of 2, _maybe_ 3 people.

There were 6 of them.

"So! what do you all do for fun here?" Soul asked, "Well usually I and Phantom play SSBU, Mario Kart, Minecraft, y' know normal party games" Sumaiya responded. Harper sat on the floor next to the couch and put his earbuds in, it was already too loud for him with everyone talking around him, which is ironic considering who he dormed with. Asides from him, the changeling, Phantom he heard, was laying on the couch, Damian was in the kitchen, Symphony was sitting at the table next to the couch, and Soul and Sumaiya were just outside of the kitchen. "Nice Necklace" Harper heard through his earbuds and he paused his music, "Hm? Oh thanks, an old friend gave it to me," Phantom nodded and turned back to the TV, continuing to watch a show on Netflix, "Story of Songs", he had heard about it and he still needed to start watching it. 

Soul sat and listened to Sumaiya talk about her various stories of being suspended and somehow returning to school without anyone asking questions and sneaking into other classes because this campus has absolutely abysmal security. After the enticing stories, Soul got up and moved over to his roommate. "You just gonna sit here or are you gonna do party things". Harper took out an earbud, "Like what?", Symphony looked over, "We could always play Smash". Phantom looked up, "Yeah sure, plus or minus?" he said walking over to the switch next to the TV, "Minus please!"

The next couple of hours went by with a lot of laughter, anger, screaming, and overall chaos. The night ended with Symphony in first with 7 wins, Phantom with 5, Damian with 5, Sumaiya with 4, Soul with 3, and Harper with 1. The night had winded down and Symphony and Damian left to their own dorm, leaving the 4 of them to just sit there and watch TV. "So, what's your guys' story", Soul spoke up "My life story or how I got into college", "How you ended up here". Soul thought for a minute and spoke up, "Well, life wasn't that great back home and I needed an escape for a while, so I upped my grades and got here as fast as I could, and that's about it", Sumaiya looked sad, "I'm sorry to hear that man", "Nono it's fine!" Soul looked up, "I've had enough time to get over it". Sumaiya nodded and looked at Harper, "What about you bird boy?", Harper sighed "I'd rather not talk about it, I don't remember a lot anyways, memory issues and all that" He laughed uncomfortably. Sumaiya nodded sympathetically.

* * *

The rest of the night was rather uneventful and Harper had finally gotten tired enough to want to go to bed, "Alright Soul, I'm going back to the dorm, you can stay if you want, it's been a blast guys!". The other three said their goodbyes. As Harper walked down the quiet hallway of the dorm, he saw someone he never in his life expected to see again

it may have been six years, but there was still only one Dragonborn he knew that wore a red bandanna

"Robin?", the dragon turned around "Hmm? Yeah whats u-". Robin stared at the smaller figure, "Harper?". The Birds eyes lit up "Y-Yeah it's me! How have you been?", Robin walked up to the other and pulled him into a hug, "I've been really good! I finished moving in last week and I'm just waiting for my schedule to come". Harper hugged him back, a hug he hasn't been able to return since middle school, the same hug that also got him _through_ middle school.

Collage was going to be good


End file.
